


It's the principle, James!

by insomniac_frog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Fluff and Crack, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, How Do I Tag, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniac_frog/pseuds/insomniac_frog
Summary: Life at Hogwarts is hard you know? There are all those hot people and the only thing we should do is study, study, study...James Potter is in his last year at Hogwarts and decides to have some fun and therefore creates lists of people who he will make out with. Not a big thing right?It wasnt, till his friends found out...Remus POV**Gifted to my friend who had this crack headcanon with me, ENJOY!**
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	It's the principle, James!

The last lesson of the day finished, and Remus is so done. He thought after six years at this school he would accustom to those long schooldays, but he is only exhausted. Now he also has to deal with his crackhead friends. Don’t get him wrong, his friends are great but there is only so much Remus can put up with. And he has a bad feeling about today.

And there it is.  
Remus opens the doors to the Gryffindor rooms and is greeted with the loud voices of the people he, unfortunately, calls his friends. Remus immediately wants to turn on his heel and walk away but gets pulled in on his jacket by Sirius. (not that he complains about that in particular…)  
“Remus! You have to listen to what James has done!”  
Remus settles on the couch next to Sirius with Lily and James on the opposite couch. While he makes himself comfortable James retells the story of how he made out with that guy from another class. Again.

“One could think you have the goal to make out with everyone till graduation.”, Remus remarks thoughtless while search through his bag.  
Suddenly everyone is quiet. Remus looks up and notices his friends stare at him with big eyes.  
“What?”  
“You don’t know?”, Lily askes, “This dumbass has a list.”.  
Remus eyes widen comically. ‘What the actual fuck? When does he have the time to do that shit??’  
“But that isn’t even the best thing! Come on Lily, don’t just explain my things halfhearted!”, James cries out, “There are two lists called ‘To-do’ and ‘To-not-do”. You get it right?”.  
James looks at him with anticipation. Remus sighs.  
“So let me get this straight”, a snicker from Sirius, “you made a list of people you will make out with, right? And who are those unfortunate folks?”.  
“That is a secret I will never tell”, James winks. Many exclamations of “Oh man” “Not fair” followed.

While James was busy explaining himself to Lily and Sirius, Remus steals his bag and searches for those mysterious lists. After a second James notices and jumps up to steal his bag back but, unfortunately, Remus is like 10 inches taller.  
Remus finds a mysterious looking envelope and going with the yelp of his friend he had found those letters. Remus smirks to himself and takes out one of the letters. What he didn’t expect was the paper to unfold so much it reached the floor. ‘What the fuck. I really hope this is the To-Not-Do-List.’

Remus clears his throat and starts to read the paper “The official To-Do-List. For a good time. Property of James Potter, please return to the owner when found.”   
‘Such a dumbass’, Remus thinks to himself, ‘who writes a title like that?’.

But now Remus is intrigued. He begins to read the list itself and his eyes widen noticeable with every name.   
He looks up. Lily and Sirius look at him expectant. James wants to dissolve into thin air.  
They wait for Remus to say something. A clock ticks in another room.

Tick.

Tack.

Tick.

Tack.

“Why is Sirius on this? Right after his Brother? And why are they under the point ‘The Black Brothers’??”  
James looks like he found his voice again. He smirks and says: “Well… have you seen them?? One would be mad in the head to let that chance pass on.”. He finishes with a wink towards Sirius.  
Additionally, he says “You wouldn’t? I mean make out with Sirius?”.

Remus goes red, like deep, deep red. “no… I mean yess”, his voice breaks. Remus takes a deep breath. “Valid point. No. Nevermind.”

A second passes. “Why... Why am I not on that list????”, Remus roared.  
“You wanna make out with me?”  
“Oh GOD NO! It’s the principle, James.”.  
James snickers. 

“I would kiss you, too, Moony.”, Sirius remarks nonchalant.  
Remus turns on his heel and runs out of the room in panic.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first fanfic... like EVER. And dudeee was that hard and it isn't even good haha. Anyways i wrote that because of a conversation I had with a friend and I didn't find any fanfic like that...  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> By the way if you know any good Fanfic about the marauders era pleaseee comment it! 
> 
> Have a good day!!


End file.
